Mobile wireless communication devices continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users and to demands for more services and higher data rates. In order to satisfy the needs of users and to improve service, providers of mobile wireless communication services continue to improve wireless access networks, as well as core networks, used to deliver services for users of mobile communication devices. One aspect of such improvements may include the development of access networks based on newer standards, protocols, and/or technologies.
While a service provider may update an access network in a particular geographic area to a new generation access network, by, for example, installing a new base station, other geographic areas may continue to be served by an older generation network. A new generation access network may operate under different protocols, use different standards, or include different network nodes than an older generation network.
A mobile communication device, referred to herein as user equipment (UE), may include a subscriber identity module (SIM), which may be used by an access network, and/or a core network, to identify a user of the UE. In a hybrid network, which includes an older generation access network and a new generation access network, management of a SIM may prove to be particularly troublesome.